


Breakfast

by earlgreymilktea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Swearing, some polyship roadtrip if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreymilktea/pseuds/earlgreymilktea
Summary: Images of being at Noctis' apartment back in Insomnia were brought to the forefront of  Ignis’ mind, when he'd wake the prince up early to get to school or to a council meeting at the Citadel. If not for their surroundings; the desert around them, the sound of wildlife a safe distance from the haven, the hot plate substituting as a stovetop, the lawn chairs a far cry from the opulent sofas and armchairs; he really could have imagined being back in the Crown City. But as Noctis’ head pressed against his back and his breathing started to slow, the connection between a house and a home felt arbitrary.-----A quiet, lazy morning as Noctis helps Ignis make breakfast.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the game around 2 months ago and I've been obsessing over it. This is just a small thing based off of that side quest where Ignis asks Noctis to help him make breakfast.
> 
> But anyways, this is my first ffxv fic; I hope you enjoy it! :)

Noctis vaguely hears Ignis’ voice, feels a firm hand on his shoulder and a gentle squeeze as he manages to process the quiet words spoken in the space of their tent.

“Up, up. Breakfast should be made before Gladio and Prompto wake.” It was just short of a whisper, his pleasant voice nearly lulling Noctis to sleep again. But the light clacking of Ignis’ shoes against the hard ground as he retreated and the clinking of cookware was enough to keep him in that half-state of consciousness.

He let out a quiet grunt, wholly tempted to bury his face into the pillow and block out the sunlight filtering in through the fabric walls. After a moment spent just laying there, he noticed the weight of an arm slung over his chest and a pair of legs entangled with his own.

Before he could fall asleep again he willed himself to pry away from the small, warm refuge they created. He braced his hands on the ground and pushed himself up— perhaps too fast; Gladio shifted beside him with unintelligible, mumbled fragments of words as Prompto moved closer, trying to close the distance between them again. He maneuvered his way out of their hold, moving to the far side of the tent where he slipped his jacket and boots on before stepping out of the tent.

Ignis’ back is turned to him as Noctis steps closer to the small work area he had set up. He just watched him for a little while, following the line of his suspenders up to his shoulders, dipped in a relaxed slope as he worked away in front of the cutting board.

As Ignis glanced back at him, Noctis cleared his throat and moved to stand beside him, watching him mince what looked like peppers into infinitesimally small pieces. He scrunched his nose at the sight, knowing Ignis only ever does it to make it harder for him to pick out later.

“Good morning,” Ignis greets with that slight lilt in his voice. Noctis is sure he’s heard every variation of those two words spoken by his advisor in the past however many years they’ve spent at each other’s side, but he knows he’ll never tire of hearing it.

“Hey,” he murmurs, looping his fingers around the y-strap of Ignis’ suspenders. “What do you need me to do?”

Ignis reached over to the burner and picked up the wooden spoon next to the pot. “For now, just stir and keep an eye on it.” He holds the handle out for Noctis to take.

* * *

Ignis eventually took the spoon from him, taking his place in front of the stove as Noctis stepped away to make room. Though he didn't move far; Ignis felt a pair of arms circling around his midsection, a weight pressing into his back, the low vibration of Noctis' voice as he mumbled, "when's it gonna be ready?"

“No more than 15 minutes.” He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Images of being at Noctis' apartment back in Insomnia were brought to the forefront of Ignis’ mind, when he'd wake the prince up early to get to school or to a council meeting at the Citadel. If not for their surroundings; the desert around them, the sound of wildlife a safe distance from the haven, the hot plate substituting as a stovetop, the lawn chairs a far cry from the opulent sofas and armchairs; he really could have imagined being back in the Crown City. But as Noctis’ head pressed against his back and his breathing started to slow, the connection between a house and a home felt arbitrary.

“Can I kiss you?”

The request shook Ignis out of his thoughts. It was endearing though; his voice still had traces of sleep in it as he spoke. With how early he woke just to help him make breakfast (albeit not from Noctis' own suggestion), he couldn't bring himself to say no.

“I… I see no reason not to.” He said, just as softly as Noctis had.

Deft hands held Ignis’ shirt and turned him around, earning Noctis that look of a raised eyebrow and lips quirked into a small smirk. He took the spoon out of his hand and set it back down by the pot.

Noctis peered at him with a gaze that commanded attention in a way befitting royalty. Royalty with no proprietary. He had to crane his neck up as Ignis tilted his head down, both of them meeting in the middle.

Noctis’ lips were slightly chapped and the kiss tasted obscurely of morning breath. He needed to remember to buy him some chapstick at the next outpost they stop by.

Though it wasn’t enough of a turn off to make him want to stop. He wrapped his hands loosely around Noctis’ upper arms.

Noctis gripped one of the straps of Ignis’ suspenders, pulling him closer as his other hand moved forward to hold them steady, to keep himself from stumbling. He leaned forward, but as soon as he pressed the heel of his palm and his fingertips against the blistering surface and felt the sharp sting shooting up through his nerves, he pulled back with a hiss.

“Shit—” he cursed, digging his teeth into his bottom lip in an attempt to silence himself.

He felt Ignis tense and his hands tighten their grip. Noctis didn’t meet his eyes, as if it would stop him from seeing his face red from embarrassment and as he cradled his injured hand.

A laugh was itching at the back of Ignis’ throat but he pursed his lips into a thin line to suppress it, feigning concern for amusement. He must not have felt the heat nipping at his skin just by being near the burner, his mind occupied by something else.

“Smug bastard,” Noctis gritted out, “I can tell you’re trying not to laugh.”

As much as Ignis tried not to, the indignance in Noctis’ voice, the furrowed brows an attempt to make himself look intimidating only to be downplayed by the faint red staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears made his lips break out into a poorly concealed smile. He turned to lower the heat before he could be caught laughing at his prince.

“Noct,” he said softly, voice fond as he reached into the bag by the table and pulled out a potion, “my apologies, but you could learn to be a bit more patient.” He held Noctis’ palm facing up as he poured the contents of the potion over the burn. “And to be more aware of your surroundings. I would’ve thought all your training with Gladio would have kept you from making a mistake like that,” he teased.

He kept his gaze fixed on his hand as the burn healed and the wound closed back up.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go wake up the other two." He pulled away, already missing the warmth and weight against the back of his hand as he stepped back into the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! ❤️ I'd love to know what you thought of it, especially if you have some criticisms!


End file.
